The Cave and Muggle Flat
by RoxyPro-2008
Summary: Ginny pulls a Slytherin stunt and runs away from the battle at Hogwarts. She meets two people. She ends up in a Muggle flat. What Happens? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I've been writing this story on the side line. It was meant to be a one-shot, but I decided that I could turn it into a story.

Tell me what you think. R&R

Disclaimer for the entire story: I own nothing. No characters, no actors, no song lyrics, no nothing!

Chapter 1:

Ginny ran as far away from the school as possible. Her legs reached an amazing speed. She stopped at Hagrid's almost burnt down hut to catch her breath. Her chest heaved in exhuastion, but she had to be on the run again soon. She pressed herself against the side of the building, her wand at the ready.

She stared for a moment at Hogwarts, traumatically taking in the sight. Most of the building was on fire. Dead bodies lay all over the grounds. Students and teachers faught determindly, trying to defeat the enemies. Ginny felt almost guilty for fleeing, but she had had no other choice.

She had been in the Gryffindor Common Room when the alert bell had rung. She had stepped out of the portrait to be met with three Death Eaters. All of them holding their wands pointed at her. Many students had followed her out of the Common Room and had helped her disarm the Death Eaters.

After that she had fled. She didn't know where Harry was. She didn't know where Ron or Hermione was. They might be dead.

Ginny let out a hysterical cry, but stopped herself, remembering her surroundings. She stepped around the building to the door and peeped inside.

To her horror, Hagrid lay stone dead on the ground. His face was burned so badly that you he didn't have skin left. His right hand was missing and his wand lay broken on the ground.

Ginny began to cry hysterically. She vomited on the floor at the sight of Hagrid's disfigured form and sobbed. She heard the sound of heavy running footsteps outside. She fell fearfully silent. The sound came closer and closer. The terrified girl ran to a broken down part of the hut and hid behind the sofa. She let out one last silent sob before she heard people enter the hut. She held her breath...

"How could you dissapoint the Dark Lord like that? He will be angry. You will be lucky if he keeps you alive!" a voice hissed angrily.

Ginny then heard a soft, terrified voice replying, "I'm s-s-sorry. I c-c-couldn't. The t-t-task was too b-b-big. P-p-please protect me, Severus. I don't want t-t-to die." she heard faint sobs.

So it was Snape! she thought angrily. She knew that he had always been a traitor. She recognised the other voice, but couldn't quite place it.

"Draco, you know as well as I do that as soon as we reach Malfoy Manor that I won't be able to protect you." said Snape.

"Then don't take me there. P-p-please, Severus, t-take me to the cave. You know where it is. We could hide there until Potter finishes the Dark Lord off." replied Malfoy pleadingly.

"Don't say such things, boy! Potter will never be able to defeat the Dark Lord this time. His plan is too good. And now with Dumbledore dead, he won't last a minute." sneered Snape. "But I suppose I can hide you and and tell the Dark Lord you are dead."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. Dumbledore dead? Impossible! She couldn't keep silent any longer. She let out a scream of sorrow. She began crying so hard that she couldn't breath. Snape and Draco rushed to the sofa.

"Weasley!" Snape yelled outraged. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her hysterical form.

"No!" said Draco and pushed Snape's wand away.

Snape looked disbelievingly at Draco. "What are you doing?" hissed Snape angrily.

"W-w-we c-c-could use her for information!" said Draco fearfully.

"You are too weak, Draco!" Snape sighed.

Ginny continued to cry, not caring about what was going to happen to her.

"Stop crying, girl.'' said Snape annoyed.

Ginny heaved a breath and went silent.

Draco just looked at Snape.

"Alright, you bring her. We're going to the cave." said Snape and stalked out of the hut.

Draco's eyes widened and he looked at the girl on the floor.

"Weasley?" he said softly.

Ginny looked up at him with pure hatred. It bored into Draco like a leech.

"Weasley, we have to go!" said Draco hurriedly.

Ginny spat at him.

"That's it!" yelled Draco and grabbed her by the arm.

"Ow, damn it." shouted Ginny angrily.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, which do you choose?!" stated Draco desperately.

Ginny pointed her wand at him. "I'm not going with you!" she said coldly.

Draco pulled the wand out her hand much to her surprise. He yanked her arm and pulled her out the door.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" yelled Ginny.

"Watch your tongue, Weasley." said Draco still dragging her along, his hand tightening around her wrist.

Snape looked at them with a solemn face. "Let's go. You Apperate her there, Draco." he said and dissapeared with a pop.

Draco put a strong arm around the girl's waist. Although Ginny hated the boy more than Voldemort, this gesture was rather comforting for a girl in her state. She turned around to face him and put her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest exhaustedly.

Draco raised his eyebrows slightly, but held her tightly anyway. He Apperated quickly and they arrived in a cold, dark, old cave. The blonde looked down at the girl in his arms to see her reaction, but found that she was asleep in his arms. He was astonished that anyone could fall asleep durning an Apperation. He just stood there not wanting to wake her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Having a good time with the Weasley?" sneered Snape.

Draco just glared at him. "You can go now. The Dark Lord must not be kept waiting, Severus."

Snape nodded and dissapeared.

Draco looked down at the girl. Her eyes were just as red as her hair from crying. He smiled slightly before picking the girl up and walking to the back of the cave.

"Mmm, Harry." said Ginny in her sleep and cuddled closer to the blonde.

He pulled a face in disgust. Potter! He put the girl down almost roughly on the stone floor at the back of the cave. Ginny woke up angrily. "Harry, what was that..." she trailed off at the sight of Malfoy standing over her with a glare on his face.

"I am not Potter." he said coldly.

Ginny looked at her surroundings and then she remembered. "Oh... the cave." she muttered.

"What was that, Weasley?" asked Draco annoyedly.

"None of your bussines!" yelled Ginny annoyedly.

Draco's eyes widened in panick and he dropped on his knees and held a hand over Ginny's mouth. "Keep the voice down!" he hissed.

"Why should I?" said Ginny with venim as she tugged Draco's hand away from her mouth.

"Because, someone could hear us and find out our hiding, you idiot.'' said Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why should I care?"

"Because your life would be at stake! Now go to sleep." said Draco commanded.

Ginny jumped off of the ground. "No." she stated.

Draco glared at her. "Go to bed, Weasley." he repeated, warningly.

Ginny didn't move. She just stood in front of him defiantly.

Draco grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her roughly against the cave wall. "You will do what I tell you to do." he said whispered icily near her ear.

Ginny shivered. His warm breath made a great contrast to the cold wind in the cave. She looked at his face. Although it was very angry at the moment, she saw something in his eyes. It was a lifetime of sadness, pain and fear.

Ginny continued to search his face. The side of his face was covered with blood that was flowing from an open wound near his forehead. His lips were dry and cracked. His blonde hair which was normaly gelled back was now messy and dirty. Ginny's emotions turned to that of sympathy.

"Malfoy," she said softly, "You're hurt." and she touched his face where it was hurt.

The boys eyes closed at her touch. Her warm breath made him shiver. He opened his eyes and looked at the her.

He realized his position and jumped away from her as if he'd been shocked. "I'm fine." he said bluntly.

Ginny remained with her back against the wall, he eyes closed tiredly. She put her head in her hands and asked, "How long do we have to stay here?" she asked tiredly.

Draco grunted. "Probably a couple of weeks." he said bitterly looking at his surroundings.

Ginny snapped her head up. "A couple of weeks?! How are we supposed to get food?" she asked.

Draco smirked at her. "It's called magic, Weasley, in case you've never known that word." he said and pulled out his wand and said an incantation that Ginny didn't know. Two plates of food appeared in mid-air along with glasses of Firewhiskey.

Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you do that?!" she squeeked.

Draco continued to smirk. "I do know how to perform magic, you know, Weasley." he said sarcastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes and took the plate of food, but left the Firewhiskey. "I don't drink. Could you please make me a pumpkin juice?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Look Weasley, I think you actualy need some alcahol. Just drink it, it'll do you good." he said.

Ginny hesitated, but then nodded and took the drink. She sat down on the floor and started eating hungrily and taking small sips of Firewhiskey.

"Merlin, it looks like you haven't eaten in a year." smirked Draco and sat down in front of her with his own food.

Ginny looked up and glared at him before returning to her food.

Draco chuckled. They ate the rest of the time in silence.

Ginny then asked, "What do think the time is?"

Draco shrugged. "It's getting dark, so it must be getting late."

Ginny nodded, "I'm going to go to sleep." and with that she walked to a flat part of the cave and lay down.

She closed her eyes but opened them again when she felt someone staring at her. Draco smirked down at her. "Wouldn't you like a softer spot to sleep?"

Ginny groaned. "What do you expect, Malfoy? But you've got my wand!" she said irritated.

Draco chuckled again, much to her annoyance. "Get up." he said.

She struggled slightly, so Draco held out his hand. Ginny eyed him suspiciously.

"Come on, Weasley, I'm not going to eat you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and let him help her up. He gave such a hard tug that she smacked into him. He almost fell over but Ginny had put her hands behind his back to stop the fall.

They stood there in each other's arms embarrasedly. Ginny shoved him away slightly and crossed her arms.

Draco shook himself slightly from the shock and pulled out his wand. He tranfigured one of the cave stones into a large matress and another stone into a blanket. "That should last until tomorrow." he said.

Ginny nodded and climbed underneath the blankets. To her horror, Draco climbed in beside her.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ginny slightly fearfull.

"Good Merlin, Weasley. I also need a place to sleep, you know. Now move over." he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ginny frowned but then moved over. She turned her back toward him and let out a breath. It took a while to get used to the fact of him being there, but she soon forgot and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next morning, Draco woke up with a smirk on his face. He looked down at the sleeping Ginny who was cuddled up against him. Her red hair fell over his neck and shoulders. He moved slightly to see her reaction. She frowned and cuddled even closer to him.

"Harry." he heard her say softly.

He frowned and pushed her away roughly. She woke up with a start. "What was that for?" she asked angrily.

"Because, in case you didn't notice, you were cuddled up to me like some sort of teddy bear and saying your pathetic boyfriend's name." said Draco annoyed. "If he's still alive." he finished.

Ginny looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Weasley." said Draco and climbed out of bed.

"Harry is still alive!" she said quite loudly.

"Sshh!" hissed Draco. "I'm going to wash up." he said and walked through a little tunnel at the back of the cave.

Ginny let out a small sob. Harry couldn't be dead.

Draco came out a few minutes later. His robes were cleaner and his face was healed and clean. His hair was still messy, but it now shone like silver. Ginny looked at him in awe.

"Someting wrong with your eyes?" smirked Draco.

Ginny snapped out of her gaze. "Nothing. How did you get so clean?" she asked.

"There's a little underground spring through there." he said and motioned to the tunnel. He pulled out her wand and handed it to her, "And don't even try to get away." he said warningly.

Ginny nodded. "I don't have a reason to run away. I've got nowhere to go in any case. It's safer here." she said taking her wand and going through the small tunnel.

She got to the spring and washed her face, hair and hands. Then she took her wand and cleaned the rest of her body. She returned to the cave and sighed. What am I sapposed to do here for weeks on end? she thought miserably.

"Hungry, Weasley?" asked Draco holding a plate of bacon and eggs.

Ginny nodded and made as if to take the plate. "Wait." said Draco with a smirk as he held the plate just out of her reach, "You first have to promise never to call me Potter again."

Ginny looked at him flabbergasted. "Huh?" she asked and tried to grab at the plate.

"You heard me." said Draco.

Ginny sighed. "OK, I Ginny Weasley vow never to call Draco Malfoy 'Harry'. Happy?" she said simply.

Draco nodded and handed the plate to her. They ate in silence for a while on the cave floor, before Ginny asked, "How did Dumbledore die?"

Draco dropped his fork. "I don't know." he stated.

"You know, Malfoy, for a Slytherin you really don't know how to lie." said Ginny annoyed.

"I did not lie." said Draco indignantly.

"You just lied again now. How did he die?" repeated Ginny.

Draco hesitated. "He, I, well, Snape killed him." he blurted and quickly looked down.

"What?" asked Ginny horrified.

Draco just looked at the floor. "I was meant to kill him, but- I, I just couldn't."

Ginny threw him a look. "Why did you let Snape kill him?!" she almost shouted.

"Sshh! I couldn't help it. If he didn't murder the old man, then we both would have been killed!" he said.

"Oh, so you kill someone else in order to save yourself?'' asked Ginny angrily.

"To save myself and another." said Draco looking at her in the eyes.

"How could you-" started Ginny, tears rushing from her eyes.

"Just shut it, Weasel!" snapped Draco as he stood up, walked to the back of the cave and sat on a big stone with his hands in his head.

Ginny had never seen him this way before in her life. He looked sad, almost distressed and helpless. Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes, stood up and walked to where he sat. She put an hand on his shoulder and surprisingly, he didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy- Draco." she said softly.

He looked up at her, stunned. "Sorry? For what?" he asked.

"Well, just that you didn't really have a choice in the matter. I'm sorry for getting angry." said Ginny smiling sadly.

Draco's eyes lingered on hers for a while then he stood up. "Don't be sorry. I'm a complete ass. You had every right to be angry."

Ginny looked at him confusedly. "You're not an ass, just an-"

"A what?" asked Draco, his eyebrows raised.

"An idiot." finished Ginny.

Draco frowned. "Gee, thanks." he said sulkily.

Ginny giggled at his child like expression.

"What you laughing at?" asked Draco angrily.

"Your face. You look like a boy who's just had his toys taken away." laughed Ginny.

Draco scowled at her. "Come on. Let's do something." he said.

"Like what? There's isn't anything we can do."

"Well, Snape should be here any-" the blonde was cut off by a pop.

"Mr. Malfoy, good morning." said Snape.

"Second." Draco finished.

"Second?" asked Snape confusedly.

"Never mind." muttered Draco.

"We have to get you and Weasley out of this cave immediately!" said Snape hurriedly.

"Why?" asked Ginny softly.

"The Dark Lord knows that there is someone here, but he doesn't know whom. He has sent a group of Death Eaters to search the place. We must get you out of here now!" said Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Draco began to panic. He pulled out his wand and vanished all of their magically created objects. "Where do we go?"

Snape's brow furrowed in concentration for a moment. "Draco, do you remenber that one Muggle flat I took you to once when you were younger?"

Draco nodded instantly.

"Apperate Weasley and yourself there. I will wait here for the other Death Eaters to scout this place. Now go!" said Snape hurriedly.

Draco hesitantly put his arm around Ginny's waist. The girl didn't even wince. She merely did what she had done the previous time: She wrapped her arms around him, as if hugging him, and leaned her head into his chest, closing her eyes.

Draco looked down at the girl, his body feeling numb. He avoided Snape's smirk and Apperated away with a pop.

They soon arrived in a small, dirty room of Muggle flat. Draco looked down at the girl who had not opened her eyes yet. He tried to clear his throat, but nothing came out except a small croak. Ginny cuddled into him slightly. "Draco..." she murmered.

Draco's eyebrows raised in satisfaction. 'She kept her promise.' he thought. Finaly, with a little bit of self confidence, he spoke,

"Ginny? We're here."

Ginny whimpered at he shoved her off him slightly. She looked around her. "Ew." she said in disgust as she ran her hands along the surface of the windowsill.

Draco chuckled. "I agree." The boy opened the door that led to the small lounge area and then to the kitchen. "Not bad."

Ginny followed him, also admiring the little flat. All it needs is a make over!" said Ginny excitedly.

"A what?" asked Draco pulling a face.

"I revamp!"

"Uh-huh." nodded Draco. He pulled out his wand and muttered a few spells over it.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Blocking the spells I'm going to perform from the Ministry's notice." he said smugly.

Ginny looked at him in awe. "Where do you learn these things?"

"Snape."

Ginny groaned.

"Come on. He saved my life, OK?" said Draco.

Ginny didn't look at him, but nodded.

Draco performed a couple of cleaning, cleansing and purifying spells on the old flat and after about an hour, the job was complete.

"Much better." he said looking around the lounge with a satisfactry smirk.

Ginny collapsed onto the couch dramatically. "I'm bushed!" she said.

"Oh, right. You haven't done a thing." said Draco.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Come and sit. Let's see if this TV works." said Ginny picking up the remote. "Hmm, Power/Function, OK, Screen On, OK, Channel 1..2..3..4..5-" Ginny continued to push away at the buttons while Draco watched her in fascination.

'Fancy a Weasley knowing so much about Muggle things.' thought Draco ammusedly. Her uniquely beautiful face was scrunched up in concentration, her hair dancing wildly around her shoulders. Draco looked her up and down and then gave a satisfied nod.

"Beautiful." he said, not realising it.

"What?" asked Ginny, snapping her head up.

"Uh- I, nothing." said Draco.

"Yeah, I agree." she said, looking through the TV channels. "There's nothing very fantastic on here."

Draco almost sighed with relief. 'She didn't hear what I said.' He sat down on the couch next to her.

"Oooh.. This looks interesting." said Ginny stopping at a channel. "That guy's hot!" she said gaping at the screen.

Draco looked at her oddly. "That guy? He's got brown eyes!" he stated.

"Exactly! He's gorgeous!" said Ginny, crawling up to the screen and looking at the actor carefully.

Draco glared at the actor. 'Why can't she react to me like that?' he thought jealously.

"Ooh, look, here's his name! Ben Barnes!" squeeled Ginny stupidly.

Draco looked at her in disgust. "Who cares about the idiot's name?!" snapped Draco.

Ginny turned her head to face the boy. She suddenly felt very scared of what he would do. "I-I" she stuttered.

"Change the channel to something more INTERESTING!" he said angrily.

Ginny quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel. She continued to speed through the channels until Draco told her to stop.

"Ah, some music... Muggle music, but music just the same. Leave it on this channel." said Draco.

"_Tell me, why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else its getting me frustrated! When life's like this you.. soar and you crawl and break and you take what you get and you turn it into..._"

The music boomed throughout the flat. Draco stood up and walked to the kitchen, moving his body in the beat of the music. Ginny stared on in astonishment. 'This guy can dance?' she thought.

"Coffee?" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Please!" replied Ginny astonished. 'He's making me coffee?'

Soon, Draco came into the lounge carrying two cups of coffee.

"Thanks." she said and took one.

The next song came on and Draco put down his coffee. He put his hand to his chin and listened to the tune and then he began to move his body to the beat again. His body looked like a snake the way it moved. Ginny watched him entranced.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Ginny still watching him.

Draco had his eyes closed, but he answered without opening them. "Natural."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Gee, you really give yourself airs, don't you?"

Draco turned in a circle. "Slytherin." he stated.

Ginny got off of the floor and neared him. She watched his body sway and soon she picked up the beat. She started moving her body and very soon her eyes shut. All her worries disappeared. It was just her and the music and way off in the distance, she could feel another person.

As the song reached it's forte, Ginny realized that her body was moving of it's own accord. Her brow frowned slightly when she felt someones gaze on her. The song finaly started fading and Ginny opened her eyes.

Draco stood still staring at her. His expression was absalute amazement.

"What?" asked Ginny, feeling slightly embarassed.

"Did you know what you looked like?" blurted Draco.

Ginny looked down at herself. "Shit." she stated and began to wipe off some dirt on her clothes.

"No, no! I mean, HOW did you do that?!" asked Draco still amazedly.

Ginny looked up at him confused. "I was dancing, Draco."

"No, but you... your body went like..." Draco tried to immitate her movements, but couldn't quite manage.

"Like this?" Ginny asked with a smirk and performed the movement.

"YES! I mean... yes, that!" said Draco excitedly. "Wow. That looks so-!" he caught himself.

"So?" asked Ginny curiously.

"So... uhm." Draco gulped as Ginny moved closer toward him, her head cocked to one side.

Ginny stopped so close to him that one step further, she could kiss him. "So?" she whispered.

"So s-s-sexy!" said Draco, softly.

Ginny chuckled ammusedly. "You're sweet."

"I am?" asked Draco, gulping nervously again.

"Uh-huh." said Ginny leaning closer.

Draco couldn't control himself any longer. He closed the remaining gap and kissed her. The kiss was so different to Harry's kissed that Ginny didn't know what it meant. She didn't pull away or shove, but instead, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Draco moaned slightly and put his one hand on her waist and let the other roam her body. They broke apart after a while and gasped for breath. Draco looked at Ginny and then smirked.

"Wow?" he asked breathlessly.

"Wow!" she said and pressed her lips to his. This time it was lustful and hard. Draco lifter her off the ground and carried her to the couch. Once they were sitting, he pushed her down, so that she was beneath him.

Ginny moaned and whimpered, not really letting reality claim her. They were about to continue when they heard a popping sound. She knew immedietly who it was and she pushed Draco off of her, causing him to fall in a lump on the floor.

Draco quickly composed himself. He ran a hand through his messy, tangled hair and straightened his shirt. Ginny however sat up and did up some of her top buttons.

"Well, well, well." said Snape's oily voice. "Having fun?"

Draco glared at him. "What's news?"

"The Dark Lord does not know of your whereabouts and should not find out for some weeks." said Snape seriously.

"And Harry? What of Harry?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"Potter is injured, but not dead. He still has alot of strengh. And your family is still breathing." said Snape.

Ginny through him a dirty look at his crude sense of humour. "Oh, thank Merlin." she sighed relieved.

Draco gave her a small smile, then turned to Snape. "What are the restrictions to this place?"

Snape looked arounf the flat. "Well, do not leave it. I will be stocking up your food every day, so make sure that you are composed when I arrive. And- Sleep in your own beds." Snape finished off with a smirk.

"Sod off, Severus." groaned Draco. Ginny blushed slightly, but hid it as best she could.

"I will leave you now. Here is your food." said Snape and dropped a packet of groceries on the table. Then he disappeared with a pop.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews! And Crzy1 and Sam: thanks for all your special support. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 5:

Draco grabbed the groceries and walked to the kitchen, without looking at Ginny. He packed the groceries in the cupboards and then sat down at the kitchen counter with his head in his hands.

Ginny joined him soon and sat down next to him. "What's on your mind?" she asked him.

He glanced at her quickly but looked away again. "Nothing."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"Well you should." said Draco warningly.

"But I don't. You look worried." said Ginny studying his face closely.

"It's nothing, Ok?" snapped Draco.

"Why don't you just tell me?" asked Ginny.

"Because! Just shut up." said Draco, glaring at her.

"No. Tell me!" she replied just as fiery.

Draco got out of his chair and walked towards the bedroom door. "No." Ginny heard him say softly.

"Draco!" called Ginny following him.

Draco continued to walk. Ginny caught up with him and blocked his path. "What's up?"

Draco glared at her. "I said nothing, Ginny."

"But there's something wrong! Tell me!" demanded Ginny angrily.

"Weasley!" shouted Draco and grabbed the girl by the wrists, "Just leave me alone!" he hissed at her.

Ginny wriggled under his grip. "Let go."

Draco let go, and pushed her in the process. The girl landed with a thud on the floor.

Draco stepped into the room and shut the door and locked it.

Ginny stared at the shut door angrily. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" she yelled.

"Go away!" came an annoyed voice from within the bedroom.

"Is it Snape's comment that got you in such a twist?!" asked Ginny, ignoring him.

"NO!" shouted Draco.

Ginny got up off the floor and banged on his door. "Let me in."

"No." stated the boy simply.

"What's wrong? Just tell me!! Don't I kiss good enough? Did I do something wrong?" asked Ginny, almost to herself.

The room was silent for a long time.

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry, Draco! I really am! I'll get better, I'm sure. I mean I cant-" the door opened.

Draco stood looking at her like she was Lord Voldemort. "Ginny, it's not that!"

Ginny looked at him confusedly.

"What we did just now was amazing. But that's just it." said Draco softly looking at the floor.

"What's just it?" asked Ginny, still looking at him.

"What about Potter?" asked Draco jealously.

Ginny looked at him staight in the eye. "I've never thought about that." she said softly.

Draco looked at her. "Well?"

"He... well... I don't know anything about him anymore." said Ginny. "I've forgotten Harry! How could I do that?! I need to find him! I must! Let me out of here!" said Ginny suddenly and she ran toward the door.

"No!" yelled Draco, catching her around the waist.

"Let me go! Harry! I must find him! I've forgotten my boyfriend!" she continued to scream and tried to pull away from Draco.

"Ginny, stop it!" said Draco sternly, his grip getting tighter around her.

"Snape said Harry was hurt! I must help him!" screamed Ginny hysterically.

A loud and urgent knock was heard on the door and Draco tried to control Ginny while he causiosly opened the door.

A small, old lady stood outside, holding a tiny pistol, her finger on the trigger. She didn't look like the type of women who would own a weapon, but there she was holding a gun at Draco.

"Let the girl go. You are hurting her!" said the woman sternly.

Draco looked annoyed but loosened his grip on Ginny, which caused the girl to pry loose from him.

"What is going on here? Is everything alright?" the woman asked Ginny concernedly.

Ginny didn't answer and pushed passed the women and ran through the building and down the stairs as fast as she could.

"You idiot! Now she'll get away!" roared Draco to the woman and ran full speed after Ginny.

Draco caught up with the girl and pushed her to the ground. Ginny hit the ground hard and Draco fell on top of her. She winced at she felt the pain.

"Darn it, you son of a bi-" she began.

"Yes, my mother was a bitch, now shut up!" said Draco angrily. "You're going to listen to me now!"

Ginny nodded dumbly at him, still pinned to the ground by Draco's weight.

"You're going to come quietly with me now, Ok? You're going to have to forget about Potter. We have to remain hidden, Ok?" he hissed at her.

His tone sent shivers of fear down Ginny's spine, but even so, she couldn't help but notice their position. She nodded her head slightly and shut her eyes, tiredly.

Draco gave her a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and pulling her with him. He helped her up the stairs and back to the flat. The old lady was still standing at the door of the flat.

She stared at the two oddly. "If you don't mind me asking... Is she, you know... mad?"

Draco wanted to groan, but instead he nodded his head. Ginny wanted to slap him, but she was too tired to do so.

"I'm sorry." said the woman, putting away her pistol and walking away.

Draco closed the apartment door and held Ginny close to him. He looked down at her. "Are you Ok?"

She nodded and snuggled into Draco's chest, seeking comfort. Draco kissed the top of her head and then led her to the bedroom.

Ginny stepped away from him and walked to the bed. "I'm going to lie down now, Ok?"

Draco nodded. "Ok. I'll watch some TV or something." he said and walked out he room, closing the door softly.

Draco sat in the lounge couch tiredly. "I should have never mentioned Potter." he muttered to himself angrily.

'Bloody hell, I need to get out of here!' he thought to himself. 'I've been cooped up in here too long.'

He was about to leave the compartment when the doorbell rang. 'Not the old woman again!' groaned Draco.

He opened the door and was surprised to find a young, good looking chinese guy standing outside. He wore a large grin and he looked curiously at Draco.

Draco stared at him strangley. "Looking for something?" he asked.

"No dude! I heard that there was this cyco living here, man! But you honestly don't look the type of a cyco. I mean, honestly, cyco's normal have this creepy face and you know, well, you know. Can I come in?" he said happily.

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "I, uh, what?!"

"Can I come in?" the chinese guy repeated.

Draco frowned, but opened the door anyway, letting the person enter.

"Gee, this place is pretty neat, man. Wow." he whisled.

"Your name please?" Draco asked.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Andy." said Andy distarctedly.

"Ok. Mine's... Derick... yeah, Derick." said Draco

"Sweet." said Andy with a grin. "That woman must have had bad eyesight 'cause she told me you a girl."

"Oh, no. She meant my... girlfriend?... Gema." said Draco cooly, making up a background.

"Awsome. Where is she now?!'' asked Andy excitedly.

"She's asleep." said Draco.

"Can I just take a peek at her?" asked Andy pointing to the bedroom door.

"Sure." said Draco, shrugging his shoulders.

Andy tiptoed to the room and peeked in. "Wow. She hot." he whispered.

"What?" asked Draco suddenly.

"She pretty, dude."

"Hey, watch it. She's mine!" said Draco getting angry.

"Woe, cool it tiger. Seroiusly, it's ok. You welcome to her. I'm just sayin', you lucky."

Draco puffed up with pride at Andy's words. "Yeah, I know. Coffee?"

A/N: Ok, I can't believe how this chapter ended up. Completely wierd! Anyway, tell me what ya think. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello PPL! Thanks for the reviews, but more would not be unwelcome. Love ya!

Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

"So," began Draco, taking a sip of his coffee, "Who told you about the Cyco?"

Andy stopped channeling the TV and looked at Draco. "Ah man, you know, I honesly can't remember. I mean, no wait- Susan (that's my sister) told me, and she heard it from her boyfriend who's aunt has a son, sister, no wait- I heard from my sister and her friend told her, and she heard it from her boyfriend who's aunt has a son, no, wait-"

"Ok, ok! I get it! There's a lot of gossip that goes through these flats." said Draco getting annoyed.

"Hey wait!" shouted Andy loudly, "My grandmother told my sister and she told me." he finished smugly.

Draco gave him an odd look. "So where did all the boyfriends and aunts and sons and whatever come form?"

Andy looked embarrased, "Hey man, I have a very big mind and it seems to pull out information from everything, you know?"

"Sort off, yes." he stated.

"So, is your girlfriend really a cyco?" whispered Andy and leaned forward, putting his on his thighs.

"No man, dude, are you flippin' crazy?" said Draco, surprised that he was picking up Andy's words.

"Oh ok, ok, Dick. You never know though." said Andy with a small smile.

Draco chuckled and then took the last gulp of coffee.

Andy pulled out a cigarrette and before he lit it, he asked, "Mind if I?"

Draco eyed the cigarrette, not knowing what it was, "No, go ahead." he said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Andy lit the cigarrette and took a puff. "You want one? I have lots." he said.

Draco still was uncertain, but decided to give it a try. "Yeah, Ok." he said and took the cigarrette Andy offered to him.

"Wrong end, mate." said Andy ammusedly, watching as Draco put the wrond end of the cigarrette in his mouth.

"Huh?" asked Draco.

Andy pulled the cigarrette out the blonde's mouth and turned it around, and decided to light it for him also.

"Thanxf." said Draco through the cigarrette. He inhaled a large ammount of it and burst into a fit of caughs.

"Easy there, Dick. Hey, man!" said Andy with a laugh and slapped Draco on the back.

After the last caugh, Draco took a smaller puff, determined to try out this new Muggle smoke. After he got comfortable, he started enjoying it and fell into a conversation with Andy again.

"So, what's your flat number?" the blonde asked.

"23. It's just across the hall, actually." said Andy happily, taking a puff of his cigarrette.

"Cool." said Draco with a grin.

"Who's this, Drac-"

"OH ANDY! MEET my girlfriend, Gemma!" said Draco loudly, overiding Ginny who was about to say his name.

"Gemma? What's going on-"

"The pleasure's mine, Gem. Derick here has been telling me all about you." said Andy charmingly.

Ginny looked at the two boy's confusedly. "Oh. Derick. You're smoking." Ginny stated calmly. "YOU'RE SMOKING!''

"Ginn-Gemma, wait-" began Draco.

"Stop right now! You'll get addicted and give yourself cancer!" shouted Ginny angrily.

"Hey man, baby! Chill. I gave it to him." said Andy soothingly, calming her down.

"I, oh. Alright. But you shouldn't have! You'll get him addicted!" said Ginny.

"Ok, ok, wow, baby, I won't. Here Dick, give me that!" said Andy and snatched the cigarrette out of Draco's mouth.

"I-" began Draco.

"Thank you...?" asked Ginny.

"Andy. It's Andy." said the Chinese boy with a proud grin.

"Thanks, Andy." said Ginny with a smile as she shook his hand.

"No problem. It was my fault in the first place. You got really awsome temper." Andy gave her a develish wink.

"Gemma, please will you-" began Draco, trying to stop the two from talking.

"Order pizza!!" shouted Andy excitedly.

"Pizza? What's tha-" Draco asked.

"Good idea. Do you have the number?" Ginny asked Andy running to the phone.

"Uh, it should be in the telephone directory." said Andy picking up the directory from the table.

He walked to where Ginny stood with the reciever and stood behind her, his arms going around her waist so that they could read the book together.

"Here it is. Scooters Pizza." said Ginny dialing the number. Andy turned his head which was right at her shoulder and gave her a wink. The girl blushed slightly and stuttered her order into the phone.

Draco stood watching the whole thing from the lounge. He didn't know what else his feelings could be other than jealousy. Pure, angered jealousy.

Once Ginny had finished the order, her and Andy walked back to the lounge standing next to each other and faced Draco.

"Hey man, you look like you've seen your worst enemy, man.'' said Andy almost fearfully.

"It's nothing." said Draco, shoving his feelings aside. 'After all', he thought, 'Andy's a great guy. So there's no reason why Ginny shouldn't like him.'

There came a pop and Severus Snape appeared in the middle of the room.

"Wow, dude, how'd you do that?" shouted Andy excitedly.

Snape turned arround to face the unknown boy. He held his wand at the boy's chest and eyed him evily.

"Huh, wow, not to be rude or nothin' but you know, aren't you a little too old to be threatening me with a puny little stick?" asked Andy with an ammused smile.

Snape glared at him, willling to take the boy's life right then. "Try me, boy." he said dangerously.

"Oooh. I like the sound of that, man!" said Andy kicking the wand out of Snape's hand. "But, you know, I've learnt all type of threats. Hoi-ya!"

After a number a slaps kicks and 'hoi-yahs', Snape lay helpless underneath the form of a lazy Andy, who was sitting on his chest.

"Man, that was fun!" he said happily.

Snape growled angrily at the boy. "Get off me you filthy muggle." said he.

"Dick, is this the cyco that Granny was talkin' bout? Muggle? What the hell is that?" asked Andy amusedly.

Draco wanted to scream. Out of all the people, Andy decided to practice his Karate on Snape. "It's his own swearword he made up." said Draco, quickly covering up the situation.

"Uh-huh." said Andy dumbly and got off Snape.

Snape picked up his wand and stepped into the bedroom in order to heal his bruises.

Andy burst out lauging and Ginny soon joined.

"Oh Andy, you sure kicked his arse!" laughed Ginny.

Draco chuckled slightly at Ginny, but then decided to think on his situation. 'How am I supposed to explain to Snape about Andy?'

After he gained enough courage, he stepped into the bedroom with Snape, leaving his two laughing friends in the lounge.

"Who the hell is that idiot?'' snapped Snape as he healed a bruise on his arm.

"His name is Andy, sir." said Draco carefully.

"What's he doing here? I told you that you were to remain hidden!" snapped Snape.

''Yes sir, I know. It's like this: I mentioned Potter to Gemma, I mean Ginny, and then she got all angry, so this old woman comes, knock knock on the door. Then she holds a pistol at me, Ginny runs through the door." Draco said.

"That chinese kid's language is rubbing off on you, Draco. It's horrific." said Snape disgustedly.

"You mean terrefic!" said Draco with a grin. "Now as I was saying: then I ran after Ginny..." and so the speach went on and on until his whole story came to an end.

"I see." said Snape. "I suppose the Dark Lord won't look for you here in a long while yet. Perhaps years."

"Yeah, I suppose." said Draco shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I came to tell you that the Weasley girl's parents are looking for her. None of them died in the fight, so they are still at their little home. You must tell her this. It will be her decision if she wants to go home or not. It seems that you have formed an attatchment to her, so I wouldn't know her decision. She has two days to make that decision." said Snape seriously.

Draco looked dull, but he nodded his head. "I will tell her."

"Good. Then I will be off. Good bye, Draco." said Snape with a nod and then dissapeared.

'Darn!' muttered Draco and punched the wall.

He walked back to the lounge and found Ginny and Andy watching some TV program. 'I'll ask her tomorrow morning.' he thought with a sigh.

"Hey, Dick. Where's the other dude?" asked Andy with a laugh.

"Oh, he left." said Draco simply and sat down.

There was a knock on the door and pizza was delivered.

"This stuff is great!" said Draco taking a bite.

"Yeah, my favorite!" said Andy finishing off his second piece. "Uh, but I'd better get back to my flat. I'll pop in tomorrow. Chow!"

And with that, Andy left the flat, leaving Ginny and Draco alone..

A/N: Hey! Please R&R! I need backup over here!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the awsome reviews! Oh and Juliana: My main point for writing is to change the characters as much as possible. So I know Draco was being just plain dumb letting a stranger in the house, but then again he is stupid. Haha. Love you guys! Here's the next chappy! R&R!

Chapter 7:

Ginny smiled as the door shut and Andy left. "He's a great guy."

"Yeah." said Draco rolling his eyes and storming into the kitchen and throwing the empty pizza boxes away.

Ginny smiled to herself knowingly. "What out you in such a good mood?" she asked with a humerous sarcasm as she followed him.

Draco glared at her and then proceeded to the lounge. "None of your bussines, Ginny." he snapped.

"Aah, the little spoilt Malfoy is jealous. Is that it?" she asked in a baby voice.

"Don't baby me! And of course I'm jealous!" he pouted as he crossed his arms and stared straight ahead.

"Oh Draco. You're so cute." said Ginny softly and flopped onto the couch beside him.

"What?" asked Draco.

"You're so sweet. Fancy a guy actually getting jealous over a young chinese dude." she said with a giggle and snuggled into Draco's shoulder.

Draco stopped pouting and put his arm around her. "I've been refered to as many things, but never as sweet."

Ginny smiled. "Then it's about time someone told you, isn't it?"

Draco looked down at her. Her green eyes sparkled in the lamp light of the flat and her red hair glowed. "You're so beautiful." he said softly.

Ginny blushed slightly, and snuggled closer to him. "Thanks."

'I should tell her.' Draco thought sadly. "Uh, Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Snape wants me to tell you that... your family is looking for you." said Draco softly, putting his chin on her head.

"Oh." said Ginny, suddenly remembering her family.

"Do you want to go back?"

Ginny thought for a moment, then frowned, pulling away from Draco's embrace. "What do you mean 'go back'?"

"Do you want to go home to your family?" asked Draco again.

"Is that even a quiestion?" asked Ginny shocked.

"I... oh... I thought that you would maybe want to-" he began but was cut off.

"Want to? I don't have a choice wheather I want to or not!" said Ginny logically, her temper rising.

"Of course you do..." said Draco confusedly.

"I won't be able to go home!" said Ginny.

"Wha- Why not?"

"Are you saying that I can go home?!" asked Ginny excitedly.

Draco saddened. 'Of course she wants to go home. Her nice, loving family. Why should she want to stay cooped up in her with an idiot like me?' he thought bitterly.

"If you want to." said Draco sadly.

"Aren't you afraid that I will tell the Order of Pheonix your location?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Gin, I trust you. Anyway, Snape will probably put a memory charm on you." said Draco dryly.

"Then... When can I go?" asked Ginny.

'See? She hasn't even considered staying here. Of course she wants to go home. I don't blame her.' thought Draco sadly.

"In two days." he said emotionlessly. "Snape will be taking you somehow."

"Then what about... you?" asked Ginny him seriously.

'Ah, so she finaly thought of me'. "I shall sit cooped up in here, I suppose." he said bitterly.

"Oh. But..." she trailed off into thought, as did Draco.

"Ginny...?" she looked at him, "You don't want to... I mean... nevermind." he stopped.

"No, what? Tell me." said Ginny softly coaxing him.

"No. It's alright." said Draco.

"I could make you tell me." said Ginny, getting a mischevous grin on her face.

'Don't look at me like that!' thought Draco angrily, but sadly at the same time. "How?" he asked.

"Like this?" she said and poked him in the ribs, making him squirm.

"Weasley, don't!" said Draco, grinning and trying to block her fingers.

"Tell me." she demanding playfully and started tickling him at his neck and wherever she could get to, as he was blocking her.

"Never." said Draco through gritted teeth.

"Oh Ok." said Ginny simply and got off the couch and made to leave the room.

Draco sighed softly in relief, but soon found that the girl had spun around and pushed him flat on the couch. She had him pinned while she ticked his stomach and poked him.

"Gin, stop!" said Draco through laughter.

"Not until you tell me." she said mischevously and climbed on top of him. (Her arms on either side of his shoulders and her knees outside his legs.)

Draco grew serious as he noticed the girl's position. Ginny grinned. "Tell me?" she repeated.

"Only for a kiss." Draco smirked.

Ginny looked stnned at the request for a moment. Draco seized the oppurtunity. He somehow managed to get the girl to be underneath him and at his mercy.

"Draco..." she said softly, but with an amused smile.

He leaned down and captured her lips in his. It started out very sweet but then it grew fiery. She moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth and explored. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down so that his body pressed against hers. She giggled slightly when she felt his lips curve into a smile.

He slowly started trailing kissed down her jawline, back up to her earlobe and down again to her neck and collar bones. Ginny moaned soflty. Draco slid his hand underneath her top and felt her smooth, soft skin. She moaned even more when he skillfully in one small finger movement, undid her bra strap.

When his hand started moving underneath it, realization struck Ginny and she sat up, causing Draco to once again fall off the couch.

"Draco... I'm sorry." she said softly.

Draco actually grinned. "That's ok."

"That just went a bit too fast, you know?" said Ginny. "It was meant just to be a kiss." she said, blushing slightly.

Draco smiled and stood up. "Well, I'd better give you just-a-kiss then." he leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips and then straightened again.

"Now, you'd better tell me." said Ginny, smiling.

"Tell you? Oh... oh. Uh, well, Ginny... NO, I CAN'T." said Draco firmly, but more to himself.

"Why not?" asked Ginny simply.

"Because it's unfair on you. I can't keep you secluded over here without your family." he said, without realizing.

"You mean... You want me to stay?" asked Ginny slowly.

Draco nodded. "But, no, no, Gin. You can't... you must go back... It's-"

"I will stay, Draco." said Ginny simply.

"Yeah, ok, ok, huh- What?!"

"I practically have to stay! Don't you see? What happens if they try get information about you and Snape out of me?" she asked.

"We'll obliviate you." said Draco logically.

Ginny gave him a stupid look. "I don't WANT to be obliviated, you idiot."

Draco faked a hurt look.

"Anyway," Ginny continued, "Even if you did, I'm sure Dumbledore would find a way to pry into my memory..." she trailed off.

"Sorry, Gin. He's dead." said Draco, trying to be sympathetic.

A small tear fell down Ginny's cheeks. "It's ok. I just forgot."

"Come on, Gin. Sleep on your desition. You can decide in morning. You need rest."

A/N: Hey! Just to let you all know: I will be on holiday for the next three weeks, so it will probably be a long time before I update again. I'm very sorry about it. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling hot and sticky. She felt the need to shower and cool off. She hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The door was shut and she could hear noises from inside.

She knocked on the door. "Malfoy, you in there?"

"Yes, but you can come in." came a voice from inside.

Ginny opened the door lazily and stepped inside, only to get a shock.

Draco stood with a towel around his waste and bare chested. His hair was wet and messy and water trickled down his neck.

Ginny watched the water droplets falling trickling down from his neck to his chest and running down...

She blinked and looked away, a small blush forming on her face.

"Staring? It's rude to stare." said Draco with a smirk.

"I... Well, uh- Could I shower, please?" she stammered.

Draco chuckled. "Sure. Don't take too long." he brushed past her.

The girl took in his clean scent and sighed with a dreamy smile. She closed the door and turned on the shower and took off her clothes before climbing into the running water...

Draco dressed in his room. He smiled to himself when he heard Ginny singing from the shower.

When he finished dressing, he walked past the bathroom door and stopped to listen to the girl singing. He recognised the song as the song that had played on the television. He chuckled and then proceeded to the kitchen.

He turned on the kettle and took out two cups, a teabag and a teaspoon. He began making the tea, when he heard a knock on the flat door.

He groaned to himself. He walked to the door and opened it. Andy's face appeared. A huge grin plastered to it. His hands were in the air holding up two Starbucks coffee's and the third was on his head, perfectly balanced.

"Tada!" said Andy grinning and pushed past Draco and put down the coffee on the nearest table.

"Where's she?" asked Andy.

Draco was still staring at the steaming Starbucks coffee with anger. "What?" he snapped.

"Gorgeous! Where's she?" said Andy with enthusiasm.

"She's showering. What you doing here?" snapped Draco even angrier than before.

"Andy? Is that you?" came an excited voice from the bathroom.

"Baby! May I come in?" asked Andy suggestively walking to the door and putting his hand on the door knob.

Draco ran to the door and blocked it, but Ginny opened the door. A wide smile on her face. She stood in her towel and grinned.

"What a surprise!" she said, pushing Draco out the way and giving Andy a small hug.

Andy stared the girl up and down. "I brought you coffee, love." He winked at her.

Draco stood, his arms crossed. His white skin was now red with anger. "Andy! What are you doing here??" he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Dick, he's visiting us! Isn't that obvious?" said Ginny with smile. "I'm gonna get dressed quick. I'll be right back." she said with a naughty wink and walked back into the bathroom and shut the door with a click.

"Are you sure you don't need help with your bra?" asked Andy humourously.

Draco clenched his fist, waiting for Ginny's reply, but Ginny just laughed from inside the bathroom.

Andy grinned at Draco. "She's a great gal. You're so lucky, man. Anytime, If you need to get her off you hands, I'd be more than willing to-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Draco and then stormed off to the lounge an turned on the TV. He sat down, crossed his arms, picked up one of the Starbucks and sulked.

"Wow." said Andy quietly.

Ginny came out of the bathroom soon after, dressed in jeans and T-shirt. She saw Andy playing with the light switch of the kitchen and Draco drinking the third Starbucks coffee and looking rather glum.

"What's going on?" she asked Andy in a whisper.

"It seems that I pissed him off, love." he replied softly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Dick, thanks for drinking all the coffee." she shouted to Draco.

Draco just grunted and continued to stare at the TV screen.

"I can get more." said Andy grinning. "Come with me. We go get some."

Ginny smiled hesitantly and looked over to see Draco's reaction to this, but the blond'es face was expressionless.

"Uh... Alright." she said with a small smile. "Dra- Dick?"

The boy didn't respond.

"I'm going to get more coffee with Andy. Goodbye!" she said furious and stormed out the flat door, dragging Andy along with her.

"Easy, darlin'." said Andy grinning. "You're fiery this morning."

"Shut up. Where do you get the coffee?" she snapped.

Andy's grin faded. "Oh... uh.. Across the road."

"Good. Lead the way." said Ginny storming past him.

Andy had to break into a run in order to get in front of her. When he got out of the building, he stopped and looked behind him. The girl was gone.

Ginny walked back to the flat. She had gotten rid of Andy and now her job was to get Draco back into a good mood.

She found him still on the couch, but the TV was playing Barney and she could see that he was not really watching.

"Draco?" she said in a high pitched voice and waved a hand across his face.

"Piss off." he said irritabely.

"Andy's gone." she said.

"Good."

"You're an idiot." said Ginny.

"Thanks."

"That's it!" shrieked Ginny. She gave him one hard blow in the face. His neck jerked back and she heard a crack coming from his nose. When he looked at her again, blood was running for his nose and small tears were in his eyes.

"Shit." she said, shocked by what she had just done.

"Get my wand." said Draco softly. "Please. It's in the cupboard."

Ginny hurried to get Draco's wand and she brought it to him.

He healed his broken nose and removed the blood. "Thanks." he said with a nod.

"Thanks? For breaking your nose??" asked Ginny astonished.

"No. For breaking me out of self pity." said Draco.

Ginny laughed. "You're wierd."

"Yes, I know." said Draco.

"Draco?" asked Ginny seroiusly.

"Yes?"

"I'm staying." she said with a smile.

Draco looked up at her and beamed. He stood up from the couch and held her face gently. "Staying?"

The girl nodded.

"Good. I'm glad." he said and leaned in to capture her lips. The kiss wass short, meaningful and sweet, but enough to let Ginny know that she'd made the right decision.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" said Andy from the doorway. His eyes had tears in them and the newly bought coffee was spilled on the floor. "Do you have a tissue?"

Ginny rolled her eyes humourously, taking one last look at Draco, before saying, "Andy, could you leave us for a moment?"

Andy nodded his head. "Oh sure. Oh man. Young love. So sweet!" before he closed the door and left.

Ginny and Draco burst out laughing together.

"His face!" laughed Draco. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Look, Ginny, I think we both need to get out of this flat. I know you're getting cramped in here." said Draco one morning, about a week later.

"No, not really." said Ginny smiling. "Andy makes the days quite fun, and when he's gone then you keep me entertained."

Draco laughed. "Yes, alright, but I think you need to get out of here for a while. I'm going to walk around the town for a few hours."

"I'll come with you!" said Ginny enthusiastically.

Draco shook his sadly. "We will get caught very easily if we are together. We have to stay seperate. Let's just both be back here at 15:00. Are you Ok with that?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, that will be fine."

Draco converted his Gallions into Muggle currency and gave Ginny a bunch of notes.

"Use it. Spend it. Get whatever you want." said Draco with a grin.

"Wow, thanks!" Ginny said surprised.

Draco got up from the kitchen table and walked to the door. "See you later." he winked devilishly at her.

Ginny sighed. She got up lazily from the table and walked to where Draco stood. She looked down at the floor, put her arms around his neck and then looked up into his eyes.

"You can't leave without a kiss." she said softly and gave him a small kiss, "For luck."

Draco chuckled. "Thanks. Bye." he said and left.

Ginny went to her bedroom to fetch her wand, which Draco had given back to her, before she left.

Ten minuted later she found herself standing outside a shop window, staring at its contents. As she studied the the things, her eyes focused on a dark figure in the reflection of the window.

She turned arouned to see no one there. Her hand reached into her pocket to grasp her wand and let it rest there. She decided to rather step into the shop to avoid being seen.

As she hid behind the shelves of the shop, she heard someone else enter the shop.

She tried to avoid being seen by the strange young man, but didn't manage it. He saw her. He walked up to her and nodded.

"Hi." said Ginny hesitantly.

"Hello." he said and offered his hand. As she shook it, she felt an odd, familiar pulling sensation and the next minute she was standing somewhere she did not know.

She turned around to see the man that had side Apperated her. He was performing a charm on himself, and soon his disguise had faded away.

Ginny gasped in shock and suprise. "Harry?!"

"Heya, Gin." said Harry with a small smile.

Ginny ran up to him and hugged him. "Harry! Oh my god, Harry! You're alive!"

Harry laughed. "I could say the same thing for you."

"Harry, what happened, what's been going on? How's my family?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Everyone is fine. They're all fine. We've been searching for you for weeks!" he said.

Ginny sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back... It's complicated."

"Couldn't you have at least let us know that you were alive?" asked Harry desperately.

"I'm sorry... I was caught up in everything." she replied guiltily.

"Yeah, I suppose it's been like that for everyone. Well, at least you're safe now. Come, let me take you home." said Harry about to Apperate her.

"NO!" she said loudly.

"What? Why not?" asked Harry confusedly. "We must let your family that you're Ok."

"Yes, but.. Dr- Uh... I need to get my things from town." said Ginny quickly.

"Oh, Ok. Let's go get them." said Harry.

"No, I must go alone. Please. I have my reasons for asking." said Ginny with pleading eyes.

"Ok... I'll wait for you here. Come back quickly. I don't want to lose you again." said Harry softly and leaning down to kiss her.

Ginny let the sensation send shivers down her spine. She had missed him. "Ok." she said pulling away. "I'll be right back."

She Apperated back to the town and walked back to her flat. Once she was inside, she felt such a sadness inside to leave.

She found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote...

Draco,

Harry found me. He's taken me back to my family.  
I'm going to come back as soon as I can.  
Tell Andy that I've gone on holiday to my family.  
I'm sorry for leaving. I had to. I had no choice, without letting Harry know where you are and he'd kill you for sure.  
Try to forgive me...

Love Ginny 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! I know I've taken so long to update! :( I'm really sorry. High School is getting hectic with all the exams and all. But her'es the next chapter. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 10:

Ginny gathered up the little that she had, and left the note on the kitchen table. She walked back to town and Apperated back to where Harry was.

"Gin! I had begun to get worried- You can't tell me that this is all you wnet back for?" said Harry with a frown looking down at small bag that Ginny was holding.

"Uh? Yeah, it was." said Ginny akwardly.

Harry laughed. "We could have bought those things easily again. It would have saved my a great deal of worry."

"I'm sorry, Harry. But I really wanted my things." she said softly. She couldn't help thinking of the hurt she was going to cause to Draco after saying that she would stay with him.

"Is something wrong, Ginny?" asked Harry concerned, as he watched Ginny closely.

"I.. Uh no." said Ginny, pulling out of her train of thought and smiling up and the boy.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" said Harry.

Ginny was about to retort, but then she stopped. "Harry, I won't be able to tell you what I have been doing all this time. But I'm happy to be going home."

Harry stared at her for a moment and then he smiled. "Alright, well then let's go." He held on to her and side Apperated to outside the Hollow.

Ginny gasped in shock. The Hollow did not look like it had looked the last time she had seen it. The bottom room, the kitchen, was completely burnt out. The walls were black, it had no windows and there was only half a door.

The rest of the house just looked like it had been too hell and back.

Ginny couldn't move, she just stared.

"Oh..." said Harry, "I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't tell you that the Death Eaters raided the house a few weeks ago."

Ginny turned to look at Harry. "They broke through the wards??!"

Harry nodded. "No one was home. We were all at St. Mungo's visiting Ron. He was recovering from the Hogwart's attack."

Ginny felt a few tears fall down her face. "My home... Is ruined!"

Harry pulled her into a hug. "Gin, we'll fix it soon, don't worry. We have just been searching for you, we did not have time."

Ginny looked away. "And I wasn't even around when all these things happened. I ran away from it all! I'm such a coward!" she shrieked.

Harry silenced her. "Ginny, you were not. I'm glad you got away. You were safe, and that's all the matters...You are the only one that doesn't look like a peice of cut meat." Harry laughed uncomfortabely.

Ginny frowned. "You don't look all cut up, you look perfect."

Harry laughed again. "You think that then, love." he winked and then, "Come, let's go home."

Ginny smiled and took the hand he was offering her and they walked doen the hill to The Hollow.

They got to the door and walked in. Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger were sitting at the old, burned kitchen table. They all turned around in there seats and stared at the two people in front of them.

"Ginny?" said Hermione softly as if in a dream.

"GINNY! My GIRL!" shouted Molly histerically, knocking the table over and running over to her, squeazing her in a tight hug. "You're alive!" she cried.

Ginny smiled at her mother. "I'm home, mum."

"Oh yes, indeed you are! You're not going anywhere!" shouted Molly holding onto her.

Hermoine pulled Molly away from Ginny and grabbed Ginny into a hug. "Ginny!" she burst out crying.

"Hermione." Ginny said softly and held the girl, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

Molly looked away from Ginny to Harry. "Harry, my boy!" she hugged him tightly. "You must be exhausted! Sit down." said Molly, picking up the kitchen table and motioning to a chair.

"Thanks, Molly, but I'm quite OK." said Harry with a smile. "I must notify Arthur and Ron and the rest that Ginny has been found."

"OH! Yes, of course! Harry, do that immediately." said Molly hurriedly.

Harry nodded and left the house to Apperate.

Ginny broke away from the shaky Hermione and asked, "Where did Harry go?"

"Oh, he went to alert your father and your brothers that you are safe." said Molly smiling.

Ginny turned to Hermione and gasped, "Hermione! You face...!" she ran her fingers down a long and thick scar that ran across the gir's face.

Harmione nodded sadly. "Yes. The result of fighting Death Eaters." she laughed bitterly. "But I'm alive, and that's all that matters.

Ginny nodded to agree with her. "Yes, of course."

After having Molly sit her down and make her eat, they all sat down in the lounge.

"How is everybody?" asked Ginny concerned.

"Nevermind that now, dear. What I want to know is where have you been?" asked Molly sternly.

"I... Can't tell you that." siad Ginny softly.

"What do you mean? Of course you can!" said Molly coaxingly.

"No." repeated Ginny. "I can't. I just can not tell you."

"Ginny! You have been showing on my clock as "In Mortal Peril"! And you won't tell me where you have been?"

"Mum, I can't tell you." said Ginny again.

Molly was quiet for a while and then she spoke, "Well, my dear, then I understand."

Hermione cleared her throaght softly. "Ginny, everyone is fine. Ron came out of St. Mungo's three weeks ago and he insisted to help look for you." She smiled.

Ginny laughed. "That's Ron."

"And the rest of your brothers were not too hurt. They did not need to be hospitalized. Percy was of course not hurt. He hasn't returned to the house since he left." continued Molly. "And Bill and Charlie came home shortly after they heard Ron was in St. Mungo's."

Ginny nodded and took in all the information. "When can we fix the house?" she asked soflty looking around at the burned walls.

"Well now that you are safe and sound, we can start tomorrow, as soon as Arthur is home." said Molly happily.

Ginny yawned, "I'm going to take a nap. I'm so sleepy."

"Oh of course, my dear! I'm sorry, you must be tired. Go up to your room. And when you've had a good sleep come down for your supper." said Molly fussily.

Ginny nodded and got up from the couch and walked upstairs. She opened her bedroom and stepped in. This room hadn't been affected by the Death Eater attack. Everything was just the same.

Ginny sighed and looked around. She lay down on her bed and turned on her side. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking of what Draco would be doing right then.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco opened the door to the flat. He had a naughty grin on his face as he thought of what he wanted to do with Ginny.

"Ginny?" he called.

No answer.

"Gin...?" he called again, walking around the flat.

No answer.

'She's obviously not home yet', thought Draco sadly. He walked into the kitchen intending to make himself something to drink, when he spotted the note.

Draco,

Harry found me. He's taken me back to my family.  
I'm going to come back as soon as I can.  
Tell Andy that I've gone on holiday to my family.  
I'm sorry for leaving. I had to. I had no choice, without letting Harry know where you are and he'd kill you for sure.  
Try to forgive me...

Love Ginny

He read the letter over and over again, making sure that he hadn't misread anything, if he wasn't dreaming.

He crumpled the letter banged his fist into the kitchen counter. "Fuck!" he spat angrily. "I hate Potter!"

He pulled off his shirt and walked to the fridge getting himself a Firewhiskey that Snape had brought him. He walked to the lounge and sat down at the couch taking a swig of Firewhiskey. He grabbed the TV romote control and turned on the TV, switching to a wrestling channel.

After he had drunk the entire bottle of Firewhiskey, he chucked the bottle against the wall and let it smash to the fall.

"I hate Potter!" he spat again. "That's it!" he shouted standing up as he got a thought in his head.  
"That little Weasley bitch knew the hole time that Potter was coming to get her! And she got all sweet on me so that I wouldn't hurt her!"

He threw the TV remote at the TV and yelled in anger, and then burst into tears. "Ginny!" he sobbed.

"Good Lord!" came Snape's voice from the entrance of the lounge. "Draco, what is going on?"

Draco looked up at him, his eyes red, his eyes trying to focus from too much drink. "Go away, you bastard."

"Hell, Draco, you're drunk. Where's Weasley?" asked Snape.

"Gone." said Draco waving his hand.

"GONE?! What do you mean gone?" hissed Snape.

"She left. Potter found her in town." said Draco throwing up on the couch.

"What?! She will tell the Order of Pheonix! We have to get out of here, now!" snapped Snape, as his eyes darted about the Appartment.

"She won't." said Draco, wiping his mouth before throwing up again.

"How do you know that Weasley won't tell anyone where you are?" Snape snapped.

"I know her." said Draco. "She left me... Ginny..." he moaned in his drunk state.

"You're in love with her." said Snape rolling his eyes.

"I know..." said Draco softly.

"Drink this, you idiot." said Snape, handing Draco a small vial which he'd taken from his pockets. "Sobering potion."

Draco grabbed it and drank it all. In an instant he could think again and he felt normal. "Thanks." he nodded.

"Now, the Weasley will tell the Order." said Snape.

"She will not, Severus. Believe me, I know her." said Draco, running a hand through his longing blonde hair.

"You havn't changed your ideas since you were drunk." Snape said irritatedly. "But if you think that, then it's your own fault if you get killed by the Order."

Draco nodded his head.

"The Dark Lord has given up on you. He's no longer looking for you, but he know's you're alive. And the orders are that if you are spotted you're to be taken immediately, so I suggest that you stay in hiding." said Snape.

"For my hole life, I geuss." said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Hopefully that won't be the case. Maybe Potter will kill him." said Snape in an odd voice.

Draco snapped his head up to stare at the man. "Potter? He doesn't have the strength!" he snapped.

"Not so. He almost killed the Dark Lord this time. He is only giving orders now. He's barely living." said Snape.

Draco looked away. "I see. Potter." he said the name with utmost hate.

"Draco, you love her, don't you? And you're angry with Potter for taking her away." said Snape with an upraised eyebrow.

Draco didn't look at him as he replied. "Is it that obvious?"

Snape chuckled.

"It's not funny, Severus! She's gone!" yelled Draco angrily.

"Control yourself!" said Snape warningly. "I know she's gone, but I can't help you. Carry on with your life."

"I can't do that, and you have no idea how I feel. You've never loved a woman in your life!" snapped Draco.

"I know exactly how you feel! I was in love with your mother before she married your father! She got taked away from me, and I could never get her back. Don't tell me that I have never loved a women." hissed Snape before Apperating away from the flat.

Draco was left stunned in the apartment. "Now what?" he said into the air. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey again! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or gramatical errors. I don't have a program that has spellcheck or anything of that sort. I will fix up the previous chapter's mistakes : THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. But right now, here's the next chapter ;) PLEASE PLEASE review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this book except for Andy. I do not own anything that belongs to J.K Rowlings.

Chapter 11:

Ginny awoke a few hours later from her nap. She opened one eye and adjusted it to the light that the sunset was throwing across the room. Ginny sighed with happiness. She had forgotten the beautiful colours that the sunsets made her room; the lovely pink and oranges with a hint of purple.

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and was suddenly taken aback when she noticed Hermione standing in the corner of the room, beside the door. The girl's arms where crossed and there was a determined look in her eyes.

"Hermione, what are you doing there?" asked Ginny with suprise.

Hermione's eyes softened. "Look, Ginny, I know you don't want to tell anyone where you have been, you didn't even tell Harry... Please won't you tell me? I am your best and only friend."

Ginny looked at her for a while, then she opened her mouth and spoke, "'Mione, if I tell you, you must promise not to tell a soul, especially not Harry. Harry will... I don't know what he would do." Her voice was desperate and pleading.

Hermione nodded, "Of course, Ginny, you know me. I tell no one. Well.. I tell Harry a great deal, but this time I won't, I promise. You can trust me." she smiled reasuringly and sat down next to Ginny on the bed.

Ginny nodded appreciatively and then said, "Alright. Let me start from the beginning." She swallowed and then continued.

"It was when the Death Eater attack broke out at Hogwarts. I was too much of a coward to stay and fight with everyone else, so instead I hid while the battle was going on, and then I took a chance and ran to Hagrid's hut." she looked at Hermione to see if the girl was following what she was saying and Hermione nodded for her to continue.

"Well, then, Hagrid was lying dead on the floor... I.." she paused remembering that terrible disfigured form of Hagrid lying dead.

"It's ok, Gin, carry on." coaxed Hermione softly.

"I heard footsteps running so I hid in the hut somewhere where I couldn't be seen. The people came into the hut. It was Draco and Snape.." Ginny said.

"You mean Malfoy?" corrected Hermione.

Ginny ignored the girl and continued, "They were talking about Dumbledore being killed, (Snape killed him, instead of Draco) and that Draco had to flee because he had disobeyed Voldemort's orders by not killing Dumbledore. Snape agread to take Draco somewhere to hide and... While they were talking, I realized that Dumbledore was dead, so I.. I started crying and they heard me."

Hermione gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She moved forward on the bed like she was waiting for the climax of the horror story to take place. "What then?"

"So Snape found me where I was hiding and he was going to kill me.. I think, but Draco stopped him." Ginny continued. "He told Snape that he could use me as information from the Order. And so Snape concented, but said that Draco had to watch over me, not him.

"They took me to a cave, I don't know where. And me and Draco got left there to hide, while Snape went to Voldemort to report."

"You two got left there together... alone?!" said Hermione horrified.

Ginny smiled at the girl's shock. "Yes. But that's what I have to tell you, 'Mione." she was serious.

"What?" asked the girl.

"I'm in-love with Draco." stated Ginny, hoping Hermione wouldn't explode.

Hermione blinked. "Wha-? How- Why?!''

Ginny took a deap breath and then spoke. "'Mione, when you're with him and know who he truly is.. I lived with him for how long? It was enough to get to know him. He was the only one I had to comfort me, and he definately comforted me."

Hermione smiled slightely, but hesitantly.

"We got to know each other in the cave. He took away my wand, so I had to trust him completely. He really cared for me. I think he liked me too then. Then we had to move, because the Death Eaters were after Draco and had found out where we were. Snape took us to a Muggle flat. We settled there, and that's when it started."

"What started?" asked Hermione.

"Me and Draco.. 'Mione, he gave me a chance to go home, come home to Harry, but I said no! I wanted to stay with him. I'd forgotten all about Harry." said Ginny sadly.

Hermione frowned. "Did you and Malfoy, or Draco, sleep with each other?"

Ginny looked embaressed. "NO! I mean.. We snogged. That was it. I think he's in-love with me too."

Hermione looked blank for a moment. "What now? How did Harry find you?"

"Well, Draco told me that we needed to get out the flat for a while, so we would split up and then meet back at the flat at a certain time. So we did, and that's when Harry spotted me." said Ginny almost irritatedly.

"Did you just leave without saying anything to Draco?! Not telling him where you'd gone??!" said Hermione horrified.

"Since when do you care about Draco? No, I went back and left a note, while Harry waited for me." said Ginny, "But I told him that I would come back."

"Oh good!" said Hermione, her face lighting up.

"You want me to go back?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Well... It's just that.. You and Draco sound so.. romantic." Hermione giggled.

Ginny laughed as well. "But I need to go back soon. I need to see him."

"Tonight!" said Hermione enthusiastically. "I'll cover up for you."

"Really?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, of course! But first you must eat some dinner." said Hermione happily. "Just, please, please stay safe." she said taking Ginny's hands.

"I will, don't worry." said Ginny with a smile. "And thank you for understanding. But, what about Harry? Aren't you angry for me forgetting about Harry?"

Hermione hesitated. "We will get back to that later. Come on, let's go for dinner."

And with that, the two girls walked down the stairs where the family was there to greet them.

When Ginny had been greeted and squeezed by all her brothers and her father and Harry, they all sat down at the table.

"Ginny, where have you been all this time?" asked Arthur Weasley most sternly.

"She won't tell us anything, Arthur. I've tried pulling it out of the girl, but she refused." said Molly as she dished up some food onto Ron's plate.

"Ginny, that won't do. I have to know where you have been." insisted her father hitting the table with force.

"Dad, I-" Ginny began.

"Arthur, I think we'd best not force her. She has her reasons for not telling us." said Harry softly and looking at Ginny with a small reasuring smile.

Arthur looked stunned by Harry's comment, but then he grumbled, "Well alright.. But I don't like it one bit!"

After dinner, Ginny was about to go to her room, when Harry touched her shoulder, stopping her. "Gin, wouldn't you like to talk a bit?" he asked sweetly.

Ginny turned around and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "I-Harry.." she smiled akwardly. She only had Draco on her mind at the moment, and anyone stopping her from seeing him would be a bother. "I'm still really tired. Would you mind if we talked tomorrow rather?"

Harry nodded, "Of course. Good night then, Gin. Sleep well." he said and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Ginny was left there stunned, hoping she hadn't made the wrong decision of choosing Draco's company over Harry's. "G-g-good night." she stuttered.

Harry chuckled at her reaction from the kiss. "Tomorrow then. Good night." and he walked back to the kitchen to talk to Ron.

Hermione met Ginny back in her room. "You all ready to go?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah." she hugged Hermione, "Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem. Don't get back too late, ok?" she said.

"I won't." and with that, Ginny mounted her broom and flew out the window to outside the Anti-Apperation wards. She hid her broom behind a tree and then Apperated to the Muggle flat.

The flat was dark, except for a small TV light, coming from the lounge.

"Draco?" she called softly.

"Gin?" a small hoping voice came from the lounge.

Ginny stepped into the lounge, to see Draco sitting on a couch in boxers and a T-shirt, and a Firewhiskey in his hand.

He put down the bottle and stood up staring at the girl in front of him. Ginny walked up to him. "Draco." she said softly.

They stood there in silence. "I thought.." Draco trailed off.

"Thought that I wouldn't come back?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. I thought that you'd gone back to Potter for good and started your happy life again and-" he was saying. Ginny could hear the venom in his voice when he said Potter.

"I love you." she cut him off.

Draco stared at her stunned. "W-w-what?"

"I love you." Ginny repeated simply.

"Wha- You... I.. Uh- l-l-l-love you t-too." he stammered.

Ginny smiled up at him, looking into his silver eyes. She felt safe under his stare. She wrapped her arms around his waste and rested her head on his chest, letting out a content sigh.

Draco then put his own arms around her and held her for a while, before standing back from her.

"What now?" he asked.

"Well, now you must kiss me to make this a happy ending." she said playfully grinning at him.

Draco smiled before capturing her lips with his. The kiss was so much different to Harry's. It was a soft kiss too, but it had so much more feeling in it. Draco put his hand at her jaw, cupping her face, and pulled her closer with his other arm. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and started eating hungrily at his lips. The kiss became passionate, hot and fiery.

Draco picked Ginny up, much to her suprise and carried her to the bedroom. He put her on the bed and closed the door behind him. The room was very dark, and he could just make out Ginny's small form in the moonlight coming from the window.

He walked over to the bed and softly pushed Ginny to lie down flat on the bed and heard her giggle softly. He was above her now, taking full control. He began kissing her down her neck and softly nibbling at her skin. Ginny let out of few soft moans. Draco began to unbutton her shirt and kissed the skin that was slowly becoming exposed. Ginny took off the rest of her top and let it fall off the side of the bed.

Draco unclasped her bra and slowly slid the straps off her arms. Once it was off, he touched Ginny's now bare breasts lovingly. "Beautiful." he whispered as he gave a breast a small squeeze.

He could sense Ginny smiling with pleasure.

He then put his mouth to her breast, licking it and circling his way to her nipple. He gave it a small nibble and slowly teased it. Ginny moaned with pleasure and put her hands in his hair.

He did the same to her other breast and then slowly kissed her down to her navel, giving it a small bite and working his way up again to her lips.

"Gin.." he grunted as the girl ripped off his T-shirt. She traced the lines of his muscles on his chest, and bit into his neck.

She flipped him over onto his back and straddled him then began to kiss him fervently again.

Draco's hand glided down Ginny's back and then began to slowly slide Ginny's jeans down.

"Ginny..?" Draco asked permission to go further.

"Fuck me, Draco."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling very tired. The sun came streaming through the window, lighting up the room.

Draco had his arms around her waist and his chin was resting in the crest of her neck. She snuggled into his embrace and in doing so, woke him.

She felt his eyelashes flutter against her skin and she smiled. She turned around to face him.

"Morning, my love." she said against his lips.

"Am I in heaven?" asked Draco with a goofy grin, before giving the girl a kiss.

Ginny giggled. "Not quite."

"You want some breakfast?" asked Draco sweetly.

Ginny's eyes stared at him, as realization struck her. "Breakfast.... Breakfast? BREAKFAST?!!! I HAVE TO GO!" she screamed and jumped out of bed, grabbing her clothes off the floor. "I told Hermione I would be back early this morning! It's already 10:00 A.M!" she yelled looking at the clock on Draco's bedside table.

Draco was grinning madly at the girl.

"What's that face for? I'm bloody late!" she said as she hurriedly put on her bra.

"You're so beautiful when you're stressed." said Draco, "Especially naked and stressed." he added with a smirk.

Ginny blushed slightly. "It's not funny, I have to go." She finished putting on her clothes and then stood staring at Draco, who was now sitting up in bed, leaning against the wall.

She walked to the side of the bed, leaned down and kissed him softly. "I'll come back, I promise." she whispered.

"You'd better." said Draco with a wink.

Ginny laughed a little. "Ok.. Bye!" she said and Apperated away.

Draco pouted. "Great. Now she's gone back to that odious Potter. If he touches her...!" he grumbled, before lying back down on his pillow and falling asleep.


End file.
